1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relates to a reflective unit using an electroactive polymer and a flexible display employing the reflective unit, and more particularly, to a reflective unit using an electroactive polymer that becomes strained when a voltage is applied thereto and a flexible display employing the reflective unit and having a rapid response to an input signal and high contrast.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communication technologies and display apparatuses, various kinds of portable terminals have been introduced. Examples of portable terminals include personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phones. Such portable terminals use light-emitting displays or light-receiving displays.
Recently, interest is growing on displays that can conveniently display an image using sunlight or external illumination without electrically illuminating the displays. However, displays using sunlight or external illumination have low contrast and slow response to an image input signal, thereby making it difficult to display a high quality moving picture.